


Over again

by CasismyGuardianAngel



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasismyGuardianAngel/pseuds/CasismyGuardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things have settled down for Manolo, Joaquin and Maria, Joaquin expects things to go back to normal...and they will....won't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over again

"After the final battle in the land of the forgotten, Manolo had swore he would never step into the arena again. He would just say that the bulls had forgiven him, and that he had no reason to anger them now. So why has he dragged me here in the middle if the night?"  
Joaquin shook his head. He never really knew what his sensitive day dreamer friend was up to. This time, he has dragged him out of bed to the arena and then promptly dissapeared to where the matadors prepare for their fights.  
"What is that tonto idiota up to now?"  
Joaquin was so deep into his musings, he didn't hear the soft foots creeping slowly towards Him. He let out a small shriek as a small warm hand layed softly between his shoulder blades. He turned around to see Maria giggling softly behind him. The Gem of the City may seem sweet, but she was as feisty as they come. She had a iron tongue and a no nonsense attitude to boot.  
"He dragged you out here too?", sighed Joaquin.  
"of course."  
Maria's answer was muted in the quiet predawn. Joaquin shook his head, he should have known.  
"Did he at least tell You what He's doing?", inquired Joaquin  
"Naturally ", giggled Maria.  
Joaquin could tell from her tone of voice he wasn't getting anything else out of her. All that get could do was sit and wait  
He stood in the V.I.P. box, the same one he and maria had watched manolo's last fight in. Much had changed since then... he peered over at Maria in the slowly lightening sky. She was still gorgeous, easily the most perfect girl in town, but ever since the fight against Chakal and his bandits, Joaquin hadn't felt like chasing after her as much. Maria tensed and leaned forward, and Joaquin quickly looked away, fearing a lecture.  
"He's ready! " whispered Maria excitedly  
Joaquin turned his full attention to the arena as Manolo began to walk in. Joaquin admired his friend's perfect curl and pony tail. Manolo was wearing a black suit instead of his usual matadoresque outfit. In one hand he clutched a rose and in the other, a blood red cape. His guitar was strapped to his back.  
"Big surprise there " Joaquin muttered sarcastically  
As Manolo reached the center of the arena, a hundred candles placed around the edge flickered into life. Joaquin and Maria heard a distinct metal clanging and right before their eyes, a creature stepped slowly into the ring. Joaquin peered closer....Is that... Could that actually be Pepe in a bull mask?!?  
It was! The largest and silliest of the member of the mariachi band stood dressed in a brown outfit and bull mask, complete with Horns and tail.  
Joaquin couldn't help but laughing. A silent giggle rolled into a deep throaty chuckle. Manolo looked up at the sound of his friend's familiar laugh and smiled, then grew serious and pulled himself into a matador stance. A silence quickly fell over the arena as Maria and Joaquin watched their friend raise the cape in both hands, the rose now locked in his teeth.  
"Toro!"  
With a loud cry, Manolo cracked his cape. Pepe ran towards him, fully comitted to his role as the bull. Maria and Joaquin watched as Manolo and Pepe moved in a intricate dance of narrow escapes, fluid sidesteps and jumps so wonderfully performed Manolo appeared to fly.  
Then Manolo did something very familiar to his two spectators. They watched as Manolo began to lead Pepe in the same way he led the bull to spell out Maria's name...  
Although he couldn't see the name because of the dust, Joaquin knew it could only be Maria's. His heart dropped to his stomach. Had Manolo brought them here to propose to Maria? Maybe Maria didn't actually know. He looked over at her, trying to detect even a little suprise in her expression, but he found only excitement.  
Joaquin wasn't excited, he was terrified. He was about to lose both of his old friends to something that not even he could fight. Marriage. The thought of losing Manolo... losing Maria would be heartbreaking, but losing Manolo would probably kill him.  
A thought struck him harder then the pigs they had released when they were 8...Could he be in love with Manolo? He had almost no time to decide, because he turned his eyes back to the rink just in time to see the dust clear.  
He shut his eyes tight and fought tears. When he opened his eyes, something was off. Manolo and Maria looked at him anxiously... Could they see him tearing up? His eyes caught Pepe's through the bull mask and he saw what must have been sympathy. He ripped his eyes away and they came to rest on Maria's name in the sand... Wai-  
Maria's Name?!  
M-A-R  
J-O-A  
Either Joaquin had forgotten how to spell or that wasn't Maria's name. It was... his


End file.
